Sweet Meaning
by nanahikarilover
Summary: Harry Potter comes into his inheritance. [Being edited]
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Meaning

ok.. so this is my first ever story.. its slash cause i like slash so if you dont wanna read it.. you know where the door is...rating is currently K+ but it will go up..not much for the time being but i kno it will so.. there is your warning..

please review and some suggesttions would be greatly appreciated as i have no idea what im currently doing...

anyways..enough of me and on with the story ^^...

oh yh wait.. the Disclaimer..

Disclaimer: i do not own nor claim to owning harry potter or any of the characters in it, so please don't sue me...

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard, what was that ache in his chest? It just seemed to get stronger as the minutes went by, soon he was in a full blown panic attack, sweat runnig down his face and his bright emerald eyes wide open. It was getting harder to breath and he was feeling dizzy.

All of a sudden a bright light surrounded him and not a second later a great pain went searing through him, focused at his back, shoulders, stomache and chest. Harry whimpered as he tried not to make a sound in fear of waking his uncle or cousin, another flash of pain went through his chest and he couldnt help the small scream that escaped him. As he tried to focus on something else to keep his mind of the pain he looked over at the calender hanging on the back of his door, he saw that a date was circled, the 31st of july, today, he quickly tried to look at his alrm clock that rested on his desk, midnight. He was coming into his inheritance and by the way he was feeling, it was probably a creature inheritance, which one he didnt know and frankly, didnt even want to think about.

He was pulled out of his thought at the sound of his name being called by someone who sounded vagely fimiliar, he knew it wasnt his uncle or cousin because the voice sounded gentle _"Harry" _there is was again _"where are you?"_ its was looking for him _'I'm here' _he answered back, not knowing why but he knowing that voice had to find him. About 5 minutes went by and Harry was still in pain, he was writhing in his bed, in to much pain to even think anymore, suddenly he had to sit up, something felt like it was trying to break out of the confines of the skin of his back, he struggled to get himself into a sitting position and not two seconds later a pair of pitch black wings covered in blood were protruding from his back, Harry stared at them for a couple of heartbeats before passing out from the pain, unaware of the pale greyblue eyes staring at him from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet meaning

Disclaimer: i do not own nor claim to owning harry potter or any of the characters in it, so please don't sue me...

Chapter two

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to a splitting headache, and weirdly enough, an arm around his waist. _'last i remember, i didnt share a room with anyone' _he thought to himself, Harry shifted around to try and see who was in bed with him. When he finally managed to turn around in the tight grip that only seemed to get tighter the more he struggled against it, it was to be smothered in silky silveryblond hair, '_ok, the only person i know with blond hair that colour, is Malfoy, and i somehow doubt he would be here considering our history'_.

Just as he finished that thought the person stirred, Harry lay there motionless, as the person sat up and stretched, the person stopped, then looked down at Harry, "good morning" Draco malfoy said as he smiled gently at Harry.

"what the fuck are you doing in my bed Malfoy?" Harry asked as he sat up and scampered as far across the bed away from Malfoy as he could. "well, considering your my mate, i was supposed to come and get you, but then you looked so peaceful sleeping there that i didnt have the heart to wake you, so i stripped and lay down with you", Harry flushed just realising that, yes, Malfoy was in fact, naked.

"first of all, put some clothes on!, and secondly what the fuck do you mean by mate?!" "my my, such language _Harry_" Malfoy said, purring Harry's name "and by mate i mean destined person, my other half, also known as a soulmate" "soulmate?" Harry asked bewildered, "yes," Malfoy answered "you came into your creature inheritance yesterday and as is normal, you called out to me to come and find you, and find you i did, with a bit of information as to where you were from you personally" '_that voice' _Harry thought to himself, "yes, that was me" Draco answered as if Harry had spoken out loud, Harry stared at him for a while then said, sounding suspicious, "can you read my mind?", Malfoy laughed at his expression, _'Malfoy actually smiles'_, harry thought to himself, or he thought he did, because Malfoy laughed even more, as if he had heard that, "yes Harry, i can read your mind, as can you mine, and its not really reading your mind, its more like hearing your thoughts, and the only reason i can do it is because i am your mate, its normal for almost every magical creature to be able to hear their mate's thoughts, how else would i have found you yesterday?".

Harry just then realised what malfoy had said at first, he came into his creature inheritance?, was Malfoy saying he was a magical creature now? Like Remus and the veelas in their fourth year. "are you telling me i'm a magical creature?" Harry asked Malfoy "yes," he answered giving Harry a quizzical look "didnt you know?", "no, of course not!" Harry hissed at him, "how could you not know?, you were supposed to be told before your birthday by your guardian" Malfoy said, looking genuinly angry that Harry didnt know that he was a magical creature. "well, that would be impossible since said guardian didnt even tell me that i had a godfather to go to if this place got to be too much!", Draco stared at him for quite some time contemplatively, "who is your guardian anyway?" he asked, "Albus Dumbledore" Harry answered, "and are you telling me you are a magical creature as well?", Draco looked over at him from staring at the wall as if in deep thought.

"yes Harry, im an elf" he answered simply.

Ok, so a few thank yous to peopl ewho reviewed and added my story to their alerts and favs ^-^ very happy about that .... gave me hope to write more lol....

Special thanks to Flying Chrissy: thanks for the encouragement ^^

And an especially huge thanks to EnkouakaKouen for the help... realy came in handy when i was writting this chappy here ^^

Now, ill say it from now on, im really sorry if i take forever to update but ive got exams coming up and i have to revise for them, especially maths, because if i fail i wont get into the college i want, and if that happens we can all say bye bye to this story because i will be too sad and depressed to write anymore..... now cya all next time i update ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

ok, i had this written and done right after i finished chapter two, but i was kinda hesitant to uplaod it till i was sure about it.... ive rewritten it a couple of time but then i decided to just upload it and have you guys judge so tell me what you think and if i should keep going...

oh and i was just wandering if i should make it an Mpreg since ive gotten into that lately...tell us what you think k?

disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or LOTR...blah blah blah..you get the idea...

Sweet meaning

Chapter three

"get dressed Harry, we are going to Malfoy Manor" was all Draco said before he got out of the bed, picked up his clothes and started getting changed, Harry quickly looked away as a blush broke out on his _cheeks_ at the sight of a naked Draco Malfoy.

Harry got a good look at Draco as he was getting changed, he was tall, or taller than Harry at least, he looked about 5'8", he had silvery blond hair that reached down to his shoulders, he had sharp elvish features with pointy, leaf shaped elf ears, his skin was pale, but not sickly pale. He was slender, but still had more muscle than Harry could dream of having.

He would never admit it to anyone but Harry had thought that Malfoy was rather attractive since the begining of, sixth year when he discovered that he preferred the company of his own gender to that of a girl, Ginny understood, she said she had suspected it even before Harry knew himself, she also said that she had her eyes on someone else anyway. Harry was ok with that, and frankly, he felt better knowing that she would get over him rather quickly. Although Harry was curious as to whom it was that she had her eyes on now.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts as Draco threw some of his clothes at him,"don't you have any other decent clothes?"

Harry looked over at him "not really, All I have are my Cousin Dudley's hand-me-downs"

Draco looked appalled, "well; we'll have to go shopping very soon then. I refuse I have my mate walking around looking like a common house elf"

Harry snorted, "for all we know I could be a common house elf", Draco looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm just saying" Harry muttered, lowering his head sheepishly, "Harry, I doubt even your ancestor would have mated with a house elf", with that said Draco pulled the covers off of Harry, "now get dressed so that we can leave this horrendous place.", Harry squeaked as the covers were pulled off of him and scrambled to comply to Draco.

Harry ran to the bathroom to get changed, while he was getting changed he got a good look at himself in the mirror.

His trade mark green eyes were still there, but they were huge, almost seeming too big for his face. His hair was midnight black, resembling a raven's feather, reached all the way down to his waist in wavy curls, and in his fringe, a single streak of dark blue, framing his heart shaped face. He didn't seem to have grown at all, if anything he seemed shorter, about 5'3", he had a slight, almost effeminate frame, with creamy white skin that appeared to have no blemishes, except his lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, he brought up a hand to brush his hair out of his face and saw his delicate looking fingers, long and slender, like the hands of a pianist. He looked distinctly feminine but still had a boyish look to him.

He quickly finished getting dressed and as he was walking back into his room he heard feet walking towards the bottoms of the stairs, Harry instantly started panicking.

"boy, get your freakish self down stairs and make breakfast right now!" came the voice of his uncle Vernon from down the corridor.

_"shit" _Harry had forgotten about his _family_, if you could even call them that.

"coming!" Harry shouted back, running back into his room, "don't make me have to come up there and make you hurry up!" came the response, Harry flinched at the threat, then remembering Draco; he hoped he hadn't caught it.

"who the hell was that?" Draco demanded.

"My uncle Vernon" Harry responded trying to fight the shudder that went through him when he said the name.

"you don't like him" Draco said, more a statement than a question, "you're scared of him too. What has he done to you?" Draco hissed, Harry flinched as memories of what his uncle had done to him since he was only a toddler, then remembering that Draco could read his mind, quickly tried thinking of something else, but it was too late. he could see it in the way Draco stiffened and how his hands clenched and inched closer to his wand, "No!" Harry screamed as Draco tore open the door and stormed down the stairs towards where he heard voices.

Harry was right at his heels, begging him to stop, "Draco, please, let's just go!"

"No Harry, how dare he, he was supposed to keep you safe, how dare he lay a hand on my mate?!".

Draco stopped when he saw Harry shrink in on himself at Draco's voice "Harry, I'm sorry, but I cant just let him get away with this" he went over to Harry who had stopped a couple of feet behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller male.

Harry winced and Draco loosened his arms remembering what Harry had gone through last night. Hearing the noise in the corridor, Vernon Dursley walked out of the kitchen and seeing his nephew with this stranger who seemed overly friendly with him, he began turning a frightening shade of red.

"boy, who the bloody hell said you could have your faggot boyfriend in my house?!" he said charging towards them and grabbing Harry by his arms harshly.

"and I take it he was in your room doing god knows what with you!" he added slapping Harry hard across the face. Harry whimpered "I'm sorry uncle! We weren't doing anything I swear it!"

"don't talk back boy!" he responded, shaking Harry violently, then grabbing Harry by his hair and bringing his face closer to him, "I want you and that faggot out of my house right now!" he shouted in Harry's face.

That was the last straw for Draco; raising his wand to the fat man he muttered a Petrificus totalus, the man instantly let go of Harry and fell to the floor frozen, Draco walked over to Harry, who was trembling and muttering to himself in a corner.

"Harry" Draco coxed gently, "Harry it's ok, it's just me Draco", Harry looked up at him with fear shinning in his eyes.

"Dra..co..." he stuttered before a sob escaped his mouth and he inched closer to Draco. Draco pulled Harry into his lap, smoothing his hair as he cried, making soothing sounds in his ear, "it's ok, he won't hurt you ever again, let's go get your things and leave ok?".

Draco stood up with Harry still wrapped in his arms, face tucked into his chest, arms clinging to him like a life line. Draco walked up the stairs and towards Harry's bedroom with said boy still in his arms; he put Harry on the bed and went about getting his things and packing his trunk. When he was done he turned to look at Harry "anything else?" he asked, and Harry slowly got off the bed and sat on the floor in front of the bed, he moved a piece of the floor board and underneath were his wand, his invisibility cloak and a photo album.

He took them out and handed them to Draco before climbing back onto the bad and looking at Draco as he put the rest of Harry's things into his trunk and shrunk it, he handed it to Harry. he then picked him up of the bed, Harry turned questioning eyes to him.

"we're apparating" he said, that seemed to reassure him and he turned and buried his face in Draco's chest and clung to the taller boy.

With a crack Draco apparated them to Malfoy Manor, feeling like he had forgotten to do something before he left.

He brushed the feeling away and walked up to Malfoy Manor.

Author notes: ....i must say...im quite disappointed with the amount of reviews... its kinda heart breaking... i have decided that i will request a certain number if reviews for each chappy...how bout 2 for now? yea? ok? please? begging you on my knees?...yea i know... kinda pathetic but what can you do....so please review or i'll stay up crying instead of writting the next chapter...^^ lots of love and cookies to those that review!!

cya soon!!


	4. Not a chapter Dear readers

Hello dear readers, who have faithfully followed this story even though I haven't updated in a while.

With the coming of this new year, my resolution has been to finish my stories.

The only problem is that my writing style has changed so the next few chapters maybe be different than when i started this story but the story line wont changed.

I will finish this story.


End file.
